


5 Times The Avengers Protected And Helped Bruce And 1 Time He Asked For Help

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Avengers
Genre: Adorable Bruce, Autistic Bruce, M/M, Protective Clint, Protective Natasha, Protective Steve, Protective Thor, Protective Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Basically a 5+1 of autistic Bruce getting protective and just being an adorable bean with the other avengers.





	5 Times The Avengers Protected And Helped Bruce And 1 Time He Asked For Help

 

Hulk had run off after a battle and now all the Avengers were trying to find him. The last time this happened, It took them at least 1 hour to find Bruce and when they did, he was rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his knees and shaking his head. 

Luckily for them, Thor was the first to find Bruce this time. But he didn’t alert the others just yet. Didn’t want to frighten him. 

“Friend Bruce, it is I, Thor. Are you alright?” He didn’t talk in his normal booming voice, knowing that would scare the scientist. 

“Are you Alright, no.” He said in a quiet voice. 

Thor didn’t know if he meant he wasn’t okay now or that he won’t be okay. 

Thor places the blue soft blanket slowly and calmly onto Bruce’s knees. Bruce then stopped his rocking and looked up at Thor. 

Thor smiled softly and put his hand out. Bruce was probably going to take it if he wanted him to cuddle him or just use his body warmth as another blanket. 

Bruce slowly, not loooking into his eyes, took his hand and pulled gently. That meant cuddle. 

Thor smiled and slowly got down next to him, leaning on the tree, and hugged him close, putting the blanket over them both but mainly on Bruce. 

He then alerted the others quietly and quickly and told them to be slow and steady as to not scare him. To which when they came, they were slow and careful. 

*

Steve swore it was a curse for Bruce. Because it seemed that every time they all had a day off from being superhero’s, someone had to come ruin it for the scientist and/or the other Avengers. 

Bruce was just happily eating his sandwich on the sofa, listening to what they were talking about with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, until Ross burst through the doors, Pepper following him and telling him to get out. 

Ross stormed over towards Bruce, who’s smile ran away and curled in on himself. Ross raised his arm to slap him on the back of his head but as soon as that happened, Steve had grabbed his wrist in a tight grip that didn’t even hurt him but definitely hurt Ross. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Steve warned. Steve never swore. Steve was angry. 

The other Avengers looked just as angry and their hands were balled into fists. It scared Bruce. Steve could see that as he slowly hid under the blanket. 

“Let go of me!” Ross pulled at his arm but nothing could break the grip of Steves hand. 

“You listen here Ross. Stay the Fuck away from Bruce!” Steve yelled. Bruce hid more. The others were a bit shocked but were now all standing, ready to fight. 

“And what are you going to fucking do about it?” Ross said quietly. But not in the soothing tone the others used to talk to Bruce with when he was distressed. 

“What will we do? What will we fucking do? I swear to god that I would literally fucking find your little home or wherever your ass lives and I swear to fucking god I will literally fucking kill yo-!!” 

“Cap! That’s enough. Let him go, he gets the message.” Tony shouted at Steve. 

“Fine.” Steve let go of Ross’ wrist and pushed him away from Bruce and Pepper took him to the exit. 

Once everyone’s adrenaline calmed down, Steve turned around and crouched down infront of Bruce. 

“Hay, big guy. Your okay now see? Ross is gone and your safe.” Steve tugged on the blanket a bit as the others sat down, to make themselves not look like a threat to Bruce.

Bruce peaked his head out a bit from the blanket and looked around. No Ross. 

“No Ross?” He said in a questioning tone.

“No Ross.” Steve smiled slightly at that. “Hay big guy, think you can come out all the way from the blanket? We can watch a movie if you want to and you can finish your food” Steve said in the soothing tone he always used when Bruce got like this. 

“O-okay” And when Bruce pulled the blanket from the rest of his face, he was biting his middle finger and index finger so hard, that he was drawing blood. 

“Oh Bruce” Steve said, lifting his hand slowly and pulling his hand out of his mouth, to which Bruce made a whining noise and put his hand back in his mouth. 

Steve chuckled and pulled it out again, only this time he held his hand in his. 

Then the next thing Bruce knew was that he was watching the movie they had picked out and all the other Avengers were sitting on the sofa next to him. 

* 

 Bruce didn’t want to. He really really didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to do anything!

But stupid Tony had to just burst into his room and wake him up. 

“Wakey wakey sleepyhead!” Tony said as he shook Bruce slightly. 

“No..” Bruce mumbled. He was comfy! 

“Im sorry, what was that Bruce? No? Well you know what happens when you define the great and mighty Tony Stark right?” Tony teased and wiggles his fingers at Bruce, who gasped and was already grinning. He sat up quickly and rolled into his back, trying to get away before- 

“Tickle monster!” Tony shouted and tickled Bruce’s stomach. 

Bruce screamed and giggled and tried to get away, only for Tony to sit on his hips and continue his attack. 

“Nohohaha!” Bruce kicked his legs and flailed his arms around. 

“You going to come down for breakfast?” Tony grinned and moved up to his neck. 

“Yehehehehes!” Bruce scrunched up his neck. 

“Alright! Let’s go!” Tony stopped and got off of him and stood up, putting his hand out for Bruce to take. 

Bruce caught his breath and then took his hand. And together the two scientists went down to the kitchen for breakfast with the other avengers. 

*

Bruce was quiet. More than usual from what Natasha could see. Something must have been on his mind other wise he would have gone down to the lab with Tony, to which he didn’t and said he “has some other projects to finish”. Natasha could see that he was down and thought after about 2 hours of him doing his ‘other project’ that she should check on him. 

Natasha knocked on Bruce’s bedroom door and waited. Then knocked again and waited a little less before opening the door slowly and stepping in. 

On the bed, covered in blankets, was a very sleepy looking Bruce Banner on one of the Starkpads, wearing headphones. Natasha smiled as she saw the headphones she had gotten him for his birthday last year were on his head. 

Natasha went over to the bed and sat down on the end, putting a hand over Bruce’s leg which was under the covers. 

“You okay?” She asked. Natasha didn’t like to use the ‘baby’ tone the others used sometimes but her voice was quiet, like a lullaby. 

Bruce only nodded and yawned as he looked at the Starkpad and swiped up and down and tapped a few things. Natasha tried to peek to see but was caught when Bruce  moved it away from her. 

“Want to come down to get some food?” She said, rubbing his leg soothingly. 

Bruce shook his head after a while of thinking. That was okay. The others all said he could take as long as he needed to think about something. But Bruce still thought it was a bit rude to them. 

Bruce then put his hand out. Oh. That was something new. Natasha took his hand and smiled as he pulled a bit. 

Natasha got in under the covers and hugged Bruce while running a hand through his curls. 

“Thanks..” Bruce mumbled and before Natasha could reply, he was alseep. 

* 

Bruce wanted to stim. He wanted to stim but he knew some people didn’t like it. And he wasn’t sure if Clint was one of those people. 

Bruce bit down on his lip and dug his nails into his hand to stop him from flapping his hands. Ross didn’t like it and he said that to his face everyday. He didn’t like Ross. But he was right, nobody liked it when he stimmed. 

“Hay, Bud” Clint put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Are you Alright?” He slowly trailded his hand down to Bruce’s which was digging his nails into his hand and slowly pulled his hand away, holding it in his own and smiling as he saw Bruce watched his movements. 

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine..” He mumbled. Bruce still wanted to stim, and his distraction was gone so he had to try extra hard now. 

“Okay. But you know I don’t mind right? Stim all you want, buddy” He smiled and let go of his hand, going back over to his seat and on his phone. 

After hearing that, Bruce started to rock back and forth. 

* 

Bruce needed help. But this type of help wasn’t the others comforting him, it was the sort of help you eh for a school project. Bruce needed help on the puzzle Tony had gotten him a while back. It had 10000 peices and on the box, it showed that it would make up a winter wonderland. Bruce hasn’t started it yet but when he first looked at it (around 20-30 minuets ago) he then went into a silent debate to ask each of the avengers if they could help. 

So after what felt like forever, he got up with the box and to the living space of the tower. 

There he found, Tony on a StarkPad, Clint watching tv with Thor, Steve drawing and Natasha posing. 

Tony was the first to see Bruce when he looked up from the Starkpad and smiled. 

“Hay Brucie! Whatcha got there?” He put the Starkpad down and all the other stopped what they were doing to look at Bruce. They were all smiling too. 

“I was wondering I-if you al-all would He-help me wi-with the- the puz-zle?” He stuttered Out. He did that when nervous. 

“Of course Friend Bruce! Come, sit!” Thor patted the space on the floor next to him and moved aside. 

Bruce smiled back and sat down next to Thor, placing the puzzle box onto the floor in front of him. 

The others came and sat around them too on the floor and Tony beamed as he saw the box 

“Hay! That’s the one I got you!” He smiled at Bruce who nodded and opened the box and as soon as he opened it, they started. 

They didn’t get to finish it as most of them fell asleep a quarter way to finishing it. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
